


The Best Policy

by bellezza



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus and Chocolate Day Oral Sex Fanfest, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, gratuitous misuse of florence and the machine lyrics, i'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me, they make for good prompts okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's famous for his lies, but she's starting to learn the different ways he tells the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Policy

The bed is too soft, the bedclothes too smooth; they provide no support, sheets slipping from her sweaty grip and her head sinking into the soft feather pillow. Every convulsion pushes her backwards, inch by inch, until her head thumps against the carved wooden headboard, and at least it's _something_ : sturdy purchase for her hands and body.

She needs the support, because with every pass of his tongue she's forgetting how to control her own body. From before her earliest memories she's trained, waking before dawn, hammering her body into a precise tool bent to her will. But he's good at what he's doing. _Too_ good. Objectively she should be bothered by it because of course he wasn't born so expert, and there's that damned reputation, and the stupid fangirls that follow him around pouting prettily and batting their eyelashes any time he smiles at them (and he's always smiling). But it's impossible to hold onto petty jealousies with his tongue twisting inside her and his teeth scraping over her clit.

He draws back, presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Her body's still trembling, the muscles of her abs and groin and thighs too taught with so much pressure that hasn't seen release. She wants to kick him for leaving her like this, so she does. It's weak; she can't muster up the strength to put any real force behind it, and he just chuckles. "Damn it," she curses him, her voice pathetically high. "What are you doing? Nobody said you could _stop_."

His grin, as ever, is too self-satisfied and smug by half. There's a hint of wetness on his lips, and his tongue sneaks out to wipe it away. Her face feels like it's on fire. "Just admiring the view."

Even now honesty comes difficult to him. He's learned. They both have. He's stopped lying so much to everyone else, and she stopped lying to herself the day she looked him in the eye and kissed him. But not telling lies and telling the truth are two separate things, and he still has a hard time giving it voice. It's okay. She understands it now. Reading people has never been her best skill, but he's teaching her how. She's started to learn that he can show the truth too, in: the false and the real smiles, the way he tilts his head and knits his brow just so when he's concerned, the degrees of pressure in his hand on her arm or back.

Right now it's shining clear in that glint she can see in his eyes: part mischief, part affection, and part of it a profound adoration that still makes her feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She digs her heel into his back, tightens the grip her hand has on his hair - his long, gloriously red hair, softer and better-kept than hers has ever been. "Admire it later," she snaps. "You're not just leaving me like this."

His teeth flash. "Since you so violently insist," he says, and she's about to yank on his hair again when his mouth latches back onto her, sucking at the center of her heat. He slips a finger between her folds, then a second, thrusting into her while she grinds down to meet him. She'd been embarrassed at the idea when he'd brought it up, and it seems so stupid now because it's so perfect, here, like this, with his fingers crooked inside her and his tongue dragging across her clit. It's better than anything, better even the rush that pulses through her with a summoning, and when she falls apart around him it's the most honest thing either of them will ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have filled my own request. Oops? This is my first attempt at writing anything smutty in nature. I've been assured it's plenty good, but I'm still cringing in fear that it's actually terrible.
> 
> I have so many feelings about Zelos and Sheena. Hopefully I'll be able to get my brain to make more words, because their relationship means a lot to me.
> 
> Oh, who am I kidding? This is just gratuitous porn.


End file.
